List
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Po odejściu Lukkage Pinion stracił chęć do życia. Kiedy jednak okazuje się, że znów muszą walczyć z kontynentem, mechanik podejmuje szybką decyzję. Jak potoczy się bitwa? Czy byli kochankowie połączą się?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dziennik Mayty**_

 _Minął kolejny dzień, w którym nasz szef porządnie pracował. Odkąd Lukkage wyniosła się od nas i powróciła na pełne morze znów jako cesarzowa z insygnium homara, Pinion się wyraźnie załamał. Nie sądziliśmy jednak, że zamiast ociągać się, jak to zwykle bywało, Pinion będzie pracował więcej i ciężej niż kiedykolwiek, w dodatku bardzo często każąc nam brać wolne pod groźbą zwolnienia. W takich wypadkach te zadania, które mamy przydzielone, robi on._

 _Bellows mi mówiła, że widziała Piniona w barze. Znowu. Co ciekawe, nasz szef nigdy nie wychodzi z niego pijany. Ba, jest wtedy trzeźwy jak niemowlę! Z tego, co wszyscy zauważyliśmy, Pinion siedzi tam do późna i... nic nie robi. Zupełnie nic, nie licząc bezsensownego patrzenia się w ścianę. Nie kręci go nawet jedzenie. To niedobrze. Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić, inaczej nasz szef zapadnie się w sobie!  
_

* * *

-Coś jeszcze panu podać?- spytał barman, patrząc z niepokojem na głównego technika. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

-Wodę, najlepiej słoną- powiedział Pinion, nie podnosząc wzroku.

-Niestety nie serwujemy takiej.

-To daj pan zwykłą, wszystko mi jedno.

Barman postawił przed nim szklankę. Pinion wypił ją jednym haustem, po czym wstał i wyszedł, zostawiwszy na stole napiwek. Od razu powrócił do plątaniny swych myśli, przez które od ponad miesiąca nie mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Właściwie to nic się nie zmieniło, jednak Pinionowi kogoś brakowało.

 _Lukkage._

To imię niczym ciężkie chmury zawisły nad technikiem, który przegrał w starciu ze wspomnieniami. Po raz kolejny w jego głowie odtworzyły się wydarzenia tamtego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy to królowa piratów podpuściła go, przebierając się za... _Nie, ona wcale się nie przebrała_ , pomyślał. _To ja byłem takim idiotą, że nie potrafiłem jej rozpoznać._

Pinion nie zauważył, jak czyjaś postać przemknęła obok niego. Wrócił na ziemię dopiero gdy wysoki, purpurooki nastolatek dotknął jego ramienia.

-To ty- wyszeptał mężczyzna, uśmiechając się słabo. Kosmiczny chłopiec zawsze wprawiał go w zdumienie i wyciągał z zamyślenia.

-Znowu siedziałeś w barze i nic nie robiłeś, prawda? Czuć to na kilometr.

-Musisz się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy?- tak naprawdę to Pinion był zadowolony z obecności przyjaciela. Wiedział, że nikt nie zrozumie go tak dobrze jak żołnierz.

-Jeżeli chcesz do niej iść, wszyscy cię zrozumieją- powiedział Ledo, opierając się o barierkę.

Pinion westchnął.

-Myślisz, że to takie proste?

-Nie, ale mógłbyś chociaż spróbować.

-Ech... musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o życiu, młody.

-To ty musisz, stary- odciął się Ledo, prowokując go.

Rzeczywiście, Pinion nie wytrzymał i zaczął krzyczeć.

-Cholera jasna! Przez moją kłótnię z Lukkage przed wpłynięciem do Pałacu Smoka nie widziałem się z nią... Nie! ONA TAM BYŁA! Tylko ja, głupi, nie potrafiłem odróżnić jej od innych tamtejszych dziewcząt! Gdybym wtedy nie powiedział jej, że jest zbyt... zbyt wojownicza, i że się o nią nie martwię, to może...

-To może wzięlibyście teraz ślub- dokończył za niego chłopak. Wtedy mechanik poczuł się, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z barek ogromny ciężar. Odetchnął z ulgą. Wyrzucając z siebie wszystko, o co miał żal, było mu o wiele... lepiej. Ale nic nie zmieni tego, że jego ukochana jest już tysiące kilometrów od niego, i najpewniej walczy ze wszystkimi napotkanymi flotami, wydając rozkazy Marocciemu i swoim ulubionym służącym, do których dołączyła Leema.

-Powiedz mi, chłopcze, co ja mam zrobić? Nie dogonię jej i nie namierzę, a po tym, co powiedziałem, to prędzej mnie zestrzeli.

Purpurowe oczy Ledo skupiły się na Drodze Mlecznej.

-To napisz do niej list. Wyraź w nim, co czujesz. Przecież ona cię nie zje.

-Ty jej nie... Zaraz przecież to świetny pomysł! Chłopcze, jesteś genialny!- po raz pierwszy od wielu dni, a nawet tygodni Pinion zapałał tak wielkim entuzjazmem do czegoś. Nawet jeżeli było to pisanie listów; sztuka, której Pinion nie uprawiał od wielu lat.

Mężczyzna uścisnął z energią prawicę chłopaka, po czym pobiegł w stronę swojego mieszkania, w międzyczasie zahaczając o sklep. Sprzedawca, zdziwiony widokiem mechanika o tak późnej porze, zapytał się go, co by chciał. Odpowiedź była jasna.

Homary.

* * *

Ciszę w środku nocy rozdarł alarm.

-Wszyscy cywile mają natychmiast udać się na bakburtę floty! Powtarzam: wszyscy cywile na bakburtę!

Pinion otworzył oczy. Wciąż ściskał w dłoni sekretnik, który miał trafić do Lukkage, zaś przed nim leżała kartka papieru i stare, wysłużone pióro. Wiedział, że Kontynentaliści zaatakowali ich, nie było innej możliwości. Z informacji które uzyskał od Ridget i komodora Pałacu Smoka wynikało, że kontynent był bardziej rozwinięty technologicznie i miał dużo większą flotę, jednak Gargantia posiadała podstawy broni magnetycznej. Mogła się bronić.

Mężczyzna dostał błyskawiczny przekaz z samego dowództwa.

-Mają ogromna przewagę liczebną. Musisz tu przyjść.

Pinion dostał wtedy natchnienia.

-Dajcie mi pięć minut. Po nich będę w stanie rozwalić połowę z tych statków.

-Dobrze. Tylko pięć.

Zaczął pisać.

* * *

-Bellows, jak sytuacja?- spytał Pinion, wbiegając na główny pokład.

Czerwonowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

-Wciąż starają się ocenić odległość, ale za chwilę zacznie się tu prawdziwe piekło. Bez pomocy z zewnątrz może być naprawdę ciężko.

-Nie damy się im! Po moim trupie!- wykrzyknął mechanik, wskakując do swojego yunboro. Maszyna została już zaopatrzona w działko magnetyczne, co zostało przyjęte z entuzjazmem przez Piniona.

Bellows zagwizdała.

-A skąd tyle energii u ciebie? Jeszcze wczoraj nie mogłeś powiedzieć żadnego słowa bez krzywienia się.

-Ktoś mi pomógł. A teraz ludzie, do roboty! Musimy uporać się z kontynentem zanim naprawdę się wkurzę!


	2. Chapter 2

-Marocchi, co się dzieje?- spytała Lukkage spoglądając w stronę steru.

-Kontynetaliści szykują się do walki z jakąś flotą- odpowiedziała za niego Leema. Przymrużyła oczy.- Zaraz... czy to nie jest przypadkiem Gargantia?

Cesarzowa podniosła się powoli z tronu, niedowierzając. _Gargantia i kontynent!? Co oni się tak na siebie uwzięli? Hm... A może..._

-Ster na Gargantię. Ci z kontynentu mają znaczną przewagę liczebną, i najpewniej nie będą zwracać na nas uwagi. Nie chcę pozbawić moich dziewczynek okazji do zabawienia się!- krzyknęła do swojej załogi, która natychmiast zabrała się do pracy.

-Tak jest! Cała naprzód!

Lukkage zeszła z mostka i ruszyła do swojej kajuty. Jej kroki niosły się echem po pokładzie, lecz nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wiedzieli, że kobieta chce być sama i nie należy jej przeszkadzać pod karą wyrzucenia za burtę, ale też że mają wtedy czas wolny. Wszystkim ten układ odpowiadał.

Po kilku minutach cesarzowa doszła do swojego gabinetu, zamknęła go na klucz i rzuciła się na łóżko, zrzucając przy okazji swoją koronę. Za około godzinę jej flota dotrze do Gargantii, a wtedy zacznie się zabawa zarówno dla niej, jak i jej podwładnych. Chociaż nie do końca...

 _Pinion, ty ośle._

* * *

Homar w miarę cicho wspiął się po ścianach statku na którym mieszkali wszyscy technicy. Zazwyczaj głośny od ciągłego szczękania stali i wybuchów w piecach pokład był teraz dziwnie cichy i pusty. Opuszczono go?

Nie, wszyscy technicy są potrzebni gdzieś indziej, najpewniej są na statku-matce i rozdają wszystkim broń oraz przydzielają yunboro. Lukkage uśmiechnęła się na myśl o cudownej broni magnetycznej, której budowa jest wciąż badana, ale kilka sztuk tej broni zostało już skonstruowanych przez gargantyjskich badaczy. Jedną z nich ma w posiadaniu... _osioł._

Lukkage zaczęła iść szybkim krokiem w stronę mieszkania Piniona. Instynkt mówił jej, że jest tam coś bardzo ważnego- nie miała jednak pojęcia, co. Wbiegła po schodach przeskakując po kilka stopni jednocześnie. Jakże odległe wydawały się teraz wspomnienia z dni, w których to razem z Pinionem zeskakiwała z tych samych schodów, czasami na jego rękach.

Ku zdumieniu kobiety drzwi do mieszkania były otwarte na oścież. Już na wejściu Lukkage zauważyła, że wszystkie pokoje były dokładnie wysprzątane. Prócz jednego. Weszła do niego powoli, rozglądając się. Na podłodze walały się sterty map i planów, ukochany klucz francuski wisiał smętnie nad biurkiem, które było właściwie jedynym uporządkowanym elementem tego pomieszczenia. Podeszła bliżej.

Na biurku leżały tylko bukiet suszonych kwiatów, wieczne pióro i koperta, zaadresowana do niej. Zaciekawiona i jednocześnie zaniepokojona wzięła ją do rąk i wyciągnęła z niej list, zapisany niezwykle ozdobnym pismem na pergaminie. Zaczęła czytać.

 _"Lukkage,_

 _piszę do ciebie ten list na pięć minut przed kolejną walką z wojskami kontynentu. Zapewne w chwili, gdy dostaniesz ten list, będę spoczywał martwy na dnie oceanu lub na pokładzie z bronią w rękach. Chciałbym powiedzieć Ci tylko jedną rzecz: ŻAŁUJĘ._

 _Żałuję, że tamtego dnia buntu we Flocie Kugela nie pozwoliłaś mi wysadzić siebie wraz z zamkiem mojego brata._

 _Żałuję, że zostałaś razem z nami jako ochroniarz floty._

 _Żałuję, że pokłóciliśmy się w dniu przybycia do Pałacu Smoka._

 _Żałuję, że nie potrafiłem Cię rozpoznać._

 _Żałuję, że nie potrafiłem zaakceptować Ciebie taką, jaką jesteś._

 _Żałuję, że Cię zawiodłem._

 _Żałuję, że nie doceniłem wszystkich pięknych chwil spędzonych z Tobą._

 _Żałuję, że się w ogóle poznaliśmy._

 _Nie cierpiałbym wtedy tak bardzo świadom, że nigdy Cię już nie zobaczę. Nie poznałbym smaku tego niezwykłego uczucia, które nas połączyło. Nie wiedziałbym, jak ważna jest dla innych wolność, szczególnie dla tych, których się kocha._

 _Żałuję, że nigdy nie powiedziałem Ci, jak bardzo Cię kocham._

 _Twój na zawsze,_

 _Pinion"_

Pergamin wypadł z dłoni Lukkage, opadając na bukiet. Poruszone lekko kwiaty zaczęły roznosić wokół siebie zapach rumianku i róż, który otulił kobietę niczym niewidzialny płaszcz. Wtedy, po raz pierwszy od czasu zostania piratką, łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach nieczułej dla większości ludzi Lukkage. Wzięła w dłonie pachnący bukiet, z którego niespodziewanie coś wypadło. Był to srebrny sekretnik, na którym wygrawerowane były ich inicjały. Jej i Piniona. Z drżącymi rękoma Lukkage otworzyła go.

Nie było w nim żadnego zdjęcia. Znajdowały się tam natomiast dwie rzeczy: miniaturowe szczypce homara i klucz francuski, połączone kawałkiem liny konopnej szarpanej przez fale. Lukkage dotknęła ich, widząc jak dokładnie Pinion wykonał najdrobniejsze detale. Ten sekretnik mówił wszystko: nieważne co się stanie, nic ich nie rozłączy. Nawet morze.

Wciąż trzymając wisiorek i kwiaty kobieta wybiegła z mieszkania, kierując się na oślep tam, gdzie kazało jej serce. Wiedziała, że tam, gdzie biegnie, trwa już od dłuższego czasu bitwa. Im bardziej się zbliżała, tym bardziej jej zmysły szalały, nakazując jej ruszyć do walki tu i teraz, jednak ignorowała wszystko. Miała tylko jeden cel.

Z dużą szybkością Lukkage wpadła na główny pokład, który właśnie był ostrzeliwany. W ostatnim momencie przypomniała sobie, że nie może dać się zabić, i schowała się za betonowym blokiem, dzielnie znoszącym strzały z kałasznikowów. Po kilku chwilach Lukkage wychyliła się zza bariery, rozglądając się za głównym technikiem.

Wtedy go zobaczyła.

Stał na platformie i strzelał z działka magnetycznego do przeciwników, których yunboro i bronie, choć o wiele bardziej dopracowane i ciągle doskonalone, rozpadały się w starciu z promieniem. Dopiero po chwili Lukkage dostrzegła, że prócz niego nie było już nikogo, kto by bronił tego miejsca. Pinion walczył w miejscu, które było skazane na stratę.

Lukkage nie mogła się powstrzymać. Wyskoczyła zza betonu i zaczęła biec w jego stronę. Kule świstały koło jej uszu, ale lata praktyki sprawiły, że była w stanie omijać je bez szwanku. Wykrzyknęła jego imię.

Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na ułamek sekundy, jego błękit zderzył się z zielenią w jej oczach. Na tę jedną chwilę świat przestał się liczyć; było tylko ich dwoje, bukiet suszonych kwiatów i sekretnik.

Ten magiczny moment postanowili wykorzystać Kontynentaliści, którzy wycelowali w Lukkage, skupioną na Pinionie. Nie zauważyła lecących w nią pocisków dopóki Pinion nie skoczył z platformy i rzucił na nią. Kobieta upadła na ziemię, a zaraz po niej technik. Gdy się podniosła, Lukkage wrzasnęła.

Pinion leżał w bezruchu. Kule, które były wycelowane w nią, trafiły mężczyznę, raniąc w klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Jego usta poruszały się, starając sformułować jakiekolwiek słowa. Lukkage nachyliła się nad nim, szepcząc do niego.

-Błagam cię, Pinion, nie rób mi tego! Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam!

-Skoń...czyłaś- usłyszała ledwie słyszalny głos. Pinion patrzył się na nią z dziwnym spokojem. -Skończyłaś... tamtego dnia... w którym... odeszłaś.

W tej samej chwili, w której mężczyzna zamknął oczy, stało się kilka rzeczy naraz, jednak Lukkage to nie obchodziło. Potrząsała Pinionem, każąc mu wstać choć wiedziała, że nic to nie da. Wzięła go w objęcia i krzyczała, sama nie wiedziała co i ile to trwało. Przestała dopiero gdy ktoś, nie wiedziała nawet, kto, wyciągnął jej kochanka z ramion, pomimo jej rozpaczliwych protestów. Później zapadła ciemność.

* * *

Lukkage obudziła się i natychmiast zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Nie była na "Homarze", obok niej nie było nikogo zaufanego z jej załogi. Po krótkiej chwili zorientowała się, że jest w jakiejś sali do bólu przypominającej gabinet lekarski. Zaklęła.

Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało.

Podniosła się z posłania i chwiejnym krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Na korytarzu, choć bitwa się już skończyła i w sekcji medycznej było mnóstwo roboty nie było nikogo. Zupełnie jakby wszyscy zniknęli. A jeśli Gargantia upadła?! Nie, to akurat nie było możliwe. Nie z kosmicznym chłopcem...

Lukkage przyspieszyła z tą myślą. Ledo był dla Piniona jak młodszy brat i musiał wiedzieć co się stało dalej! Żeby tylko wiedziała, gdzie on jest...

Nagle usłyszała czyjeś głosy, konkretnie dwa. Zza filaru wyłoniła się dwójka młodych ludzi, przy czym dziewczyna była niesiona przez srebrnowłosego chłopca, który za nic miał jej protesty. Zauważyli ją.

-Witaj Lukkage. Możemy w czymś ci pomóc? - spytała Amy, dalej próbując wydostać się z ramion Ledo. Przez chwilę Lukkage nie chciała odpowiedzieć, jednak z jej ust mimowolnie wyszło jedno słowo.

-Pinion.

Ledo spojrzał na nią że zdziwieniem.

-Czyli nie czytałaś kartki, którą zostawiłem. Trudno, dowiesz się teraz. Pinion miał niesamowicie dużo szczęścia, podobnie jak wielu innych ludzi, którzy walczyli na najdziwniejszych i najgorszych pozycjach. Główne siły wchodziły do akcji dokładnie wtedy, gdy wojownicy byli niezdolni do walki. Trochę trwało poskładanie go, chyba nawet najdłużej ze wszystkich, ale udało się i na ten moment Pinion dostaje nagany od swoich podwładnych. Usłyszysz ich z daleka.

Bez słowa Lukkage pobiegła we wskazanym kierunku. Rzeczywiście, wrzaski Mayty niosły się echem po korytarzu. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, cała załoga techniczna została wyrzucona za drzwi.

Cesarzowa podeszła do Piniona, który patrzył się na nią jak na ducha.

-Co ty sobie myślałeś, ośle jeden?! Do reszty zgłupiałeś? Myślałam że nie żyjesz!

Pinion podniósł nieco głowę.

-Nie mogłem. Po prostu nie mogłem. A ty to niby co, święta? Nikt inteligentny nie staje w środku walki jak słup i nie uważa, że jest nieśmiertelny. Kto jak kto, ale po tobie się takiego zachowania nie spodziewałem!

-Jesteś idiotą!

-A ty jesteś nie rozważna !

-Czubek!

-Wariatka!

-Pacan!

-Cesarzowa mojego serca!

-Imbe... coś ty powiedział? - do Lukkage dopiero po kilku chwilach dotarły jego słowa.

-To, co słyszałaś.

Kobieta przyjrzała mu się uważnie. To nie był ten sam człowiek, którego zostawiła ponad miesiąc temu. Pinion spoważniał i był odpowiedzialniejszy możemy wcześniej a w jego oczach płonął niewidzialny dotychczas ogień.

-Czytałam twój list- powiedziała po chwili milczenia.

-Nie sądziłem, że jednak przeżyję wczorajszą bitwę. Cieszę się jednak, że mogłem zobaczyć cię po raz ostatni.

-Co ty pleciesz?

-Przecież odpłyniesz stąd i znów mnie zostawisz. Nie wytrzymam bez ciebie - powiedział, próbując się podnieść. Próba nie udała się, więc opadł z jękiem na poduszki.

Lukkage poczuła się, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, winna. Wcisnęła mu w rękę bukiet.

-Nie odejdę, dopóki się nie wyleczysz. Przez ciebie mam wyrzuty sumienia! Nie musiałeś zgrywać bohatera, ośle!

Nim Pinion zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć kobieta zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem.

-Ale cieszę, że to zrobiłeś.

-Czyli zostaniesz tutaj- oświadczył mężczyzna, wyciągając z dłoni Lukkage sekretnik i zapinając go jej na szyi.

-Najwyraźniej. Tylko nie rób tak więcej, bo sama cię zamorduję!

Pinion uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-I to jest moja kobieta! - wykrzyknął, podejmując jeszcze jedną próbę podniesienia się. Lukkage ułatwiła mu to pochylając się. Ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku, a wtedy zapomnieli, że za drzwiami wciąż stała załoga techników.

Mayta uchyliła cicho drzwi i zachichotała.

-Chodźmy stąd, nie będziemy im przeszkadzać- powiedziała, odwracając się w stronę korytarza. Zadowolona z powrotu starego Piniona ekipa wyszła z sekcji medycznej, zostawiając szefa pod opieką jego piratki.

Nie wątpili, że jest im bardzo dobrze razem.


End file.
